A Mental Disorder
by Kiba-The-Life-Guardian
Summary: A silly fan fic thingy I did. Hope you all enjoy something like this. *renamed title* edited


**This is the first part to "Teasing Touch". I have edited this one too and the new critique will be put in soon. Enjoy!**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

**It never stops! Why don't you get off your aft! Destroy every one of these annoying biological parasites! **

That voice…the monitor beeping continuously. It was nerve-wracking. The voice sounded metallic and deep, which always snapped and growled. She couldn't tell where it was coming from but it sounded like it was coming from inside her mind. She groaned. She remembered the day the voice spoke in her mind the first time.

------

_She opened her pupiless, sapphire eyes and looked around. She was in some subnormal lab for a test a several years ago. They had pads attached to wires to a monitor. The pads stuck onto her head, chest, and arms. She was too fatigued to fight back; they gave her a dosage of sedatives every six hours so she was always drowsy and lethargic. 'They' were dressed in white lab coats always wearing surgery masks at the bottom of their faces and large goggles. _

_  
During the test the scientists recorded her brainwaves with a few shocks. Never dangerous to kill her, but it sure as Hell hurt. Her brain tingled and her body twitched. It felt like a lightning bolt was electrocuting her and leaving her as a crippled mass. There was a recording instrument close to her berth. It hummed and vibrated as the dial vibrated, with a pen at the end making violent, diagonal lines down long sheets of paper._

There were many wires taped down to the floor from large or small computers. Constantly recording and sending records of her recoil from the shocks. One of the suited men would take the recordings and leave the lab to send it out to the authorities that running this whole classified assembly. They were probably planning to keep her for a very long time. She always heard coated scientists talking about her or what reactions she made whether or not to continue or stop this procedure or record the reactions for later tests. She wasn't a genius as she couldn't understand any scientific comment they were saying. A few words she would catch, but the sedatives slowed her mind causing everything to be a haze. The sedatives were preventing her from being alert and aware of her surroundings. She wanted to know what was going on. Why was she here in the first place? O, how she wanted to be out of this mindless torture.

"Is…okay…the test?" One voice asked.

"Her…sending waves…is also…waves. If both…flow…there…be a connection." A scientist exclaimed.

A beaky nosed man came into her vision. She blinked in recognition. She wanted to grab the man's throat and tear him apart and leave him bleeding to death. He always did wear a black suit and his hair was always curled and barely brushed. His facial expression was either always pissed off or 'I'm smarter than you' look. Simmons was his name and he was always out on his bounty hunt to catch anything alien to this planet. Sadly, she was one of them.

"Little lady…you pass this test…you…actually live." Simmons exclaimed flatly.

Her reply was a muffled growl, she watched him leave her vision. The sound of moaning and the pitched whining of the machines and the constant whirring from the computers were starting to get louder. All she registered after that was raw, intense pain and energy course through her body and. She couldn't scream…too much for her to do anything, but arch herself from the overload of energy running through her. She could've sworn she thought her back broke from the angle she was in, but she still felt the throbbing pain, it proved she was alive.

She heard frenzied footsteps all around; constant yelling and barking of technical orders. She didn't absorb the comments…she was too drugged up and she was trying to concentrate on screaming out the agony. She was forced back down on the bed as multiple gloved hands pinned her down. She was in so much pain, why did they have to hold her down to this cruelty and what the Hell were they doing to her? Eventually the electrifying pulses subsided; everything was going back to the calm. She felt a prick of pain on her forearm. Another sedative. 

_Blessed slumber came as she fell into the all too inviting darkness. She felt safe in this blackness but after that experiment that emptiness wasn't so empty anymore. That voice. That growling mechanical voice echoed in her mind. The rising tone in his voice gave her migraines and she couldn't contemplate whether or not to try and scream him away or try and ignore him. Ignoring him would be impossible because he was stuck in her mind. They were both in a Hell that had no escape. At least she wasn't alone anymore._

------

**How pitiful you are! You curl up like a weak sparkling! Come on, use that energy. I have seen a fraction of your memories and I _know_ what you are. That's why they are experimenting on you with their primitive tools. Use that power you have! Get us out of here! **

He had been nagging at her these past months of trying to tempt her to escape this place and killing a few of these skin monkeys on her way out. She wished this voice could be a mental disorder.

**Mental disorder. Ha! You wish. I will be your worst nightmare. Now, wake up!**

She groaned as the obscurity subsided. Light was above her as it blinded her with its luminous glow. She sat up shakily and looked around. She was in her white metallic room. No windows, only cameras on the top corners of the room. She glanced to the automaton constantly beeping of her brain waves. He hated this thing and it somewhat amused her. She felt his growl reverberate in her mind. She whimpered. She hated it here and that was her hobby. Hating this place. She wanted to be out in the fields or lie curled up in someone's arms and tell her she was safe and would always be happy. She wanted to have friends and party or play with them. She wanted her foster father to comfort her and tell her knowledgeable stories. She wanted to be free.

**You can be free if you try escaping. **

_I can't! They gave me sedatives. My body and mind are too weak! I can't fight back! _She mentally shouted at him.

**Get me out of here creature! **

_Shut up! _She slammed both fists down on the bed.

All she felt after that was agonizing, mind numbing pain. She clutched her head and moaned. It felt like a migraine from Hell. It was all over her skull. She wanted this being out of her mind. He was making her insane. He was trying to order her around…and it was almost working. She hated being bossed around and she certainly didn't want to be bossed around just to be used as a weapon for war. He would occasionally tease her with headaches just to laugh at her when she curled and held her head with a somber groan. He would try and look through her memories, but she would try and shove him away. She never tried to look into his. She was too nervous to even gather a curiosity. She could tell he was an evil being by the way he was amused of torturing her. Albeit, when she slept he would look through her memories and then question her of why she didn't want to control the universe with such power. She would never answer those 'control of the universe' questions, which rewarded her a migraine, only the other questions of friends, her foster father, places she traveled to and what she learned. Instead of her telling her own name he found it out searching through her memoires.

**Kiba. I have a plan for you to escape. If you follow my orders you'll be free and so will I and I will be on my way. **

She thought about it, but it didn't really sound like the truth from his tone of voice, but it was something she was interested in. Escape. She desired to be free of all of this torture and his. She didn't want the scientists experimenting on her or giving her sedatives just to sleep off the pain. She didn't want the plastic food given to her every couple of days. She didn't want Simmons ending her day with future tests or dissections to come. She wanted this person out of her head. She wiped a few stray tears running down her cheeks.

**Crying will get you no where, Kiba. Will you take my offer?**

Kiba still didn't answer but jumped to a rumble that shook the whole place. The base shook again as she heard another explosion. She was too weary to struggle as a few scientists came in and put a straight jacket on her. Her arms were pushed tightly around her body. She hated this awful, itchy thing. She especially hated the uncomfortable tightness. She was sat in a wheelchair and the scientists escorted her to an awaiting helicopter at the top of Hoover Dam. Yep, she remembered the name of this place when she first woke up here, in a cage and chained down like some wild animal. Well she wasn't human so to the humans that was a reason to chain her down to her it was an unnecessary performance. The human race was young and primitive. She met a few sympathetic humans and unsympathetic ones but these humans were nothing but hostile and unforgivable to her. These people were part of a government that desired peace, but yet control over everything.

The sad thing was, when she was captured in her true form she shape-shifted into a human to give a comfortable atmosphere and she tried to rationalize she wouldn't harm anyone. This only brought fear to the agents and they still took her to the labs, away from the surface and taken away from her freedom.

Bringing her attention back to reality she pondered on where they were taking her, but it was probably another secret base to hide her in and continue with the experimentation on her poor soul.

**I have failed.**

That was unexpected. In fact, his tone was actually saddened and calm. She didn't feel any pain, but he sounded in pain. Why? Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He was barely even making a mechanical whirring sound. It was too quiet. It almost sounded like he was going to sleep. Whenever he was going to sleep the whirring would quiet down to a pleasantly low hum, one of the only times when her head didn't throb from the headaches. This time the sound was almost muted. Was he dying?

_Are you…okay? _

**Don't be sympathetic. I will return and rule this universe, one day**

Kiba didn't ask. She didn't bother. But the curiosity got the better of her. Sighing she let her shoulders sag into the chair.

_What is your...name?_

**Megatron. But you will refer to me as Lord Megatron. **


End file.
